mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Shitter
Twilight Sparkle''' is a unicorn pony, and is the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Twilight Sparkle comes from the city Canterlot, with her baby pet dragon. Twilight Sparkle represents the Element of Magic.' Description When Princess Celestia sends her star student, Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle's assistant, Spike, to PonyVille. Twilight Sparkle feels that studying is much more important than friendship. She tries to avoid making friends with all the ponies in Ponyville, although all the ponies in PonVille still tries to make friends with Twilight. Twilight then tries to brush them off, although Pinkie Pie invites every pony in PonyVille to Twilight's home in order to welcome Twilight, and to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration, making Twilight feeling the need of Friendship much less important... Soon, Nightmare Moon turns the night into eternal. Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity head off to Everfree forest. Throughout the journey, each pony shows Twilight signs of the elements of harmony, bonding with each pony, finally with the help of all her friends, they take out Night Mare Moon. At the end, Twilight Sparkle realises friendship is more important than everything. Hasbro Description "Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helpful hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform into a natural born leader!" HubWorld Description For a unicorn who's new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+." She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she's always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader. Appearances '''In episode one', My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Twilight Sparkle makes her first appearance while reading about an old tale about the elements of Harmony, thus Night Mare Moon. Twilight Sparkle is concerened about Equestria, due to the prophecy of Night Mare Moon re-appearing after the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars would aid NightMare Moon's escape. Worried, Twilight Sparkle quickly sends a message to Princess Celestia, although Princess Celestia beleives Twilight Sparkle is being too supersticous and tells her to journey into PonyVille, where the Summer Sun Celebration will be held. As Twilight arrives in Ponyville, she is ordered to check up on all the ponies who are in charge of certain tasks for the Summer Sun Celebration, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Apple Jack. Throughout the day, all the ponies are keen on befriending Twilight, although Twilight is more worried about the prophecy. To welcome Twilight to PonyVille, Pinkie Pie throws a party at Twilight's place, inviting every pony. While the citizens of PonyVille celebrate before the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight is in her bedroom, wondering if the prophecy is true or not... As all the ponies stand and wait for the curtains to be revealed, all the ponies are shocked to see that Princess Celestia is no where to be seen. Instead, Nightmare Moon arrives and frightens the residents of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle '''makes an appearance in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Part 2, where her, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash journey through the Everfree Forest in order to find the Elements of Harmony. During the journey, Nightmare Moon arrives and tries to make th e ponies' jobs much more harder, although all of Twilight's friends manage to overcome the challenges NightMare Moons throws at them, using their abilities. At the end, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are able to summon the Elements of Harmony, and defeat Nightmare Moon. Most importantly, Twilight now realises how important friends are. '''In episode 3, Princess Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle 2 tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight Sparkle's friends all want to attend the Grand Gala due to different reasons, although Twilight Sparkle only has 2, one for herself and one for a friend. Throughout the day, Twilight's friends try to impress Twilight by doing favours. However, Twilight is aware of this and gets agitated. In the end, Twilight decides that if only one friend goes, it is unfair for the other 4 friends as she sends back the two tickets back to Princess Celestia. A few moments later, Princess Celestia sends back 6 tickets for all the ponies to go to the Gala. Thus one for Spike. In episode 4, AppleBuck Season, Apple Jack and Big Macintosh were suppose to harvest all of the apple trees, although Big Macintosh was injured. Apple Jack became in charge of harvesting the whol apple orchard neglecting any help. Over the days, Apple Jack became tired and Twilight offered to help, although AJ refused. Over the days, Twilight kept trying to convince AJ that she should not harvest the apples alone although still refusing help. At the end, Apple Jack is too worn out and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity thus Twilight all help with the Apple Buck season. Twilight Sparkle '''makes an appearance in Griffon the brush of when Pinkie Pie asks Twilight for help on how to deal with Rainbow Dash's friend, Gilda the Griffon. Twilight advises Pinkie Pie that maybe Pinkie Pie is just jealous and that she is just imagining things. At the end when Gilda reveals her true personality, all the ponies are disgusted and Twilight apologizes to Pinkie Pie. '''In episode 6 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, a unicorn pony names Trixie comes and starts boasting on how good at magic she is, claiming she has defeated an Ursa Major. Apple Jack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash become agitated and try to match their skills to Trixie embarasses them by ruining their act. Spike encourages Twilightto show-off her skills although Twilight is worried that her friends might think that she is boasting like Trixie, so she remains quiet. Meanwhile, two other ponies, Snips and Snails are intrigued thus fascinated by Trixie's skills. Snips and Snails are curios on what it would look like when Trixie banishes the Ursa Major, so they go to the EverFree Forest in order to search for one. In a moments time, the two ponies find an Ursa Minor which they beleive that it is an Ursa Major, they bring it to Ponyville as it wrecks havoac. All the ponies in Ponyville are panicking due to the mass destruction the Ursa Major is causing. Meanwhile, Snips and Snails call out Trixie in order to banish the Ursa Minor. Trixie doesn't know what to do and she panicks. No pony knows what to do except for Twilight. Twilight rushes to the Ursa Minor and performs spells in order to calm and soothe the Ursa Minor, making it sleep soundly. At the end, it is revealed to every pony that the Ursa Major was actually an Ursa Minor. In Dragonshy, the whole of Ponyville is in danger due to a sleeping Dragon snoring smoke. Twilight and her friends decide to go to the cave in order to wake up the Dragon and ask if it can rest somewhere else. Twilight beleives Fluttershy should come along, due to her experience with animals. All the ponies do not know the fear Fluttershy has with mature Dragons as she reluctantly travels to the Dragon's cave with Apple Jack's encouragement. Twilight appears in episode 8, Look Before you sleep, when she invites Rarity and AppleJack to a sleepover right when a storm begins. Twilight is excited about her first ever sleepover, while Apple Jack and Rarity argue about each other's appearances. As the storm grows stronger, a tree falls inside Twilight's home, Apple Jack and Rarity put their differences behind and help remove the tree while Twilight reads about sleepovers. In episode 9, a mysterious animal arrives in Ponville, a zebra named Zekora. All the ponies, but Twilight and Apple Bloom are afraid of Zecora on cursing them. Apple Bloom decides to go and find out more about Zecora, in the process following her into the Everfree Forest. The pony gang follow her into the forest although unaware, they walk into a poisonous bunch of blue grass, even with Zecora's warning. The next day, the ponies all have something wrong with them. They blame Zecora on cursing them. Later on, Apple Jack and Apple Bloom are missing. The gang beleive Zecora is responsible for their dissapearance ad travel to her house. At the end, the ponies realize that it wasn't zecora, but it was the grass in the forest. Twilight appears in episode episode 10, Swarm of the Century, when she is seen helping with her friends, after Fluttershy nurses a Parasprite. The Parasprite then multiplies and Ponyville is under chaose destruction. Twilight is incredibly scared due to Princess Celestia's visit while the whole city is being eaten by tiny insects. In the end, Pinkie PIe comes and lures them away by playing her instruments. Twilight's reputation is also saved due to a delay in Princess Celestia's visit. Twilight Sparkle finds herself clueless on what to do in Winter Wrap Up. All the ponies are needed to clean up Winter by doing specific things, although Twilight is unable to do anything. Later on, Spike encourages Twilight to use a bit of Magic, although it ends in a disaster by causing an avalanche meaning the ponies have to start over again. Feeling guilty, Twilight hides in a nearby bush and over hears that ever since, Spring has been brought late due to lack of organisation. Twilight automatically thinks of a brilliant idea and organises every task, making Spring time early. In Call of the Cutie, Apple Bloom is the only one on her class that doesn't have a cutie Mark. She tries doing various tasks in order to obtain her Cutie Mark, but they all fail. Apple Bloom then asks Twilight is she can use her magic to create a Cutie Mark for Apple Bloom. However, not even magic can make a Cutie Mark appear. In episode 13, Fall Weatther Friends. Twilight Sparkle participates in an anual festival race. Throughout the race, Twilight is seen to be running at her own pace, looking at the scenery, while Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash are competeing with each other. In the end, Twilight manages to come first, while Apple Jack and Rainbow fall to last place. (This episode might have been a reference to the story, "The tortoise and the hare". Twilight's gang appears in "Suited for Sucess" when Rarity offers to create the most bautiful dresses for all her friends. Rarity tries her hardest to make the most beautiful dresses, although it wasn't what Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had in mind, resulting in custom ideas. Rarity feels like the dresses her friends have requested look awful. The ponies go on a fashion show, showing off their dresses. The resisdents of Ponyville are disgusted to see the dresses, especially Hoity Toity. All the ponies, feel guilty for ruining Rarity's reputation, and requests Hoity Toity if they can have one more chance, although this time, with Rarity's first dresses that she made. Hoity Toity is shocked and amazed by the dresses and Rarity's reputation is resotred. Twilight then realises that if you try to impress every pony, you'd end up impressing no pony. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Twilight does not beleive that Pinkie Pie's predictions are correct, although everytime a reaction triggers, her prediction comes true. Throughout the episode, Twilight is constantly trying to proove Pinkie is wrong. Although Pinkie's Prediction leads Twilight, Pinkie AJ to Froggy Bottom Bog where Fluttershy is. Shickingly, a four headed Hydra appears! The four ponies quickly run to the side of the cliff, avoiding the Hydra, and escaping. Twilight does not understand how Pinkie's predictions can be real. Although in the end, all she knows is just because some things can't be prooved, doesn't mean they are not true. Twilight Sparkle makes an appearance in Sonic Rainboom, when she uses her magic to create wings for Rarity, and levitation spells for the ponies to visit Cloudsdale in order to cheer Rainbow Dash on. Twilight, Apple Jack and Fluttershy are constantly cheering and supporting Rainbow Dash in this episode. In episode 17, Twilight Sparkle bumped into Fluttershy along the way when she was going to Zecora's place to have some tea. In episode 18, The Show Stoppers, Twilight is seen advising the Cutie Mark Crusaders on what they shoud do. Rather than doing something they are new from, they should do something they are good at. Twilight Sparkle appears in A Dog and a Pony Show, when she and her friends go to an underground cavern in order to rescue their friend, Rarity. During the search, Twilight uses her unicorn powers to light up gems that lead to Rarity's current location. In the end, the Diamond Dogs, can't stand Rarity's whining and they giver her back along with loads of gems. In Green Isn't Your Color, Twilight Sparkle is told a secret from Spike, although Spike doesn't want anyone to know. Throughout the episode, Twilight is also told a secret form Rarity about Fluttershy, that she really wants to be the model, and another secret from Fluttershy saying she hates being a model, and the reason why she is a model, is that Rarity told her to be one. In the end, Fluttershy and Rarity solve the problem, however, Twilight is unable to keep Spike's secret, and yells it out loud. In Over a Barrel, Twilight and her friends travel to Appleoosa in order to deliver an appl tree. During the trip, the citizens of Appleoosa and the the buffalo tribe have a fight. Rarity and Twilight is seen giving advice to both sides throughout the episode. Twilight appears in A Bird in the Hoof, were she introduces her friends to Princess Celestia. Twilight is paranoid whether Princess Celestia likes her friends. All goes well until Fluttershy meets Princess Celestia's pet bird, Philomena. Fluttershy decides to take care of Philomena, so she takes Philomena to her place. Later on, Twilight discovers Philomena is missing and panicly rushes to Fluttershy's house. Twilight panics when she sees Philomena at Fluttershy's place and tells Fluttershy to quickly return the bird. The two ponies were about to return the bird, but they were confronted by the royal guards and unluckily, Philomena flies away. Fluttershy and Twilight both panick while chasing Philomena all over PonyVille. In the end, Philomena falls to the ground and burns into ash. Princess Celestia comes, although she doesn't seem dissapointed. Suddenly, the pile of ash turns into a phoenix. Fluttershy and Twilight are shocked that Philomena did not perish. Princess Celestia understands Fluttershy didn't mean any harm and forgives her. In episode "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" Twilight esplains how she found out her talent and obtained her Cutie Mark. It is shown that when Twilight was small, she loved performing magic, so her parents enrolled her into a special Magic school. Twilight '''manages to get a new pet owl to help her with her studies in Owls Well that Ends Well. Twilight meets the fellow owl one night, when she hears some strange noises outside. Owlowiscious comes in and starts helping Twilight at night, while Spike sleeps. Spike becomes jealous of Owlowiscious, and starts beleiving that Owlowiscious is trying to steal Spike's job. Spike begins to start plotting mallicous ideas to blame it on Owlowiscious, although everytime Spike tries to plot something, he's always getting caught by Twilight. Spike then gets the impression that Twiligt no longer likes Spike, so he goes into the Everfree forest. Spike, then finds a cave full of gems, not knowing a drasgon lives in it. He starts eating the gems, and the dragon awakes. The dragon chases Spike into a dead corner, but luckily, Owlowiscious was there to help distract the dragon. Twilight and Spike make a run for it, although Twilight's vision starts becoming blurry, due to the muck in the forest. Owlowiscious comes and begins to guide Twilight through the Everfree Forest due to the vision he posesses. '''In episode 25, Twilight and her friends are invited to Gummy's party. The ponies dance and have fun, although they were invited to another party right after Gummy's party. Twilight and her friends secretly avoid Gummy's after birth party to plan a surprise party for Pinkie Pie's birthday. Pinkie Pie forgets her own birthday and beleives that her friends dislike her. Twilight and all her friends appear in the final episode of My Little Pony, The Best Night Ever. All her friends have special thoughts on what they would do at the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight arrives at the Gala and rushes to see Princess Celestia. Things start going wrong for Twilight as she finds her self shaking every pony's hoof that arrives at the Gala, not having anytime to talk to Princess Celestia. In the end, Twilight and her friends find that what they imagined the gala would be, was nothing like their dreams. Although they realise they all have each other, and that is what really matters. Talents Despite the fact that she is a unicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle has great amazing magical powers. Unlike normal unicorn ponies who have a limited anount of magic, Twilight's special talent is being able to use magic and she represents the element of Magic. With magic as her talent, Twilight is able to use telekinesis, taking multiple books out of the bookcase, harvesting multiple apple trees and leviatating an Ursa Minor thus a water tower at the same time. Twilight's magic is able to control an animal's behaviour as seen with the Parasprites, how she accidentally made them eat the city rather than food. Twilight is also able to teleport short distances multiple times as seen in Apple Bucking Season. She performs the spell again in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Part 2 and unintentionaly in The Ticket Master. Twilight's magical power is very extensive as shown when she was able to use Rarity's gem finding spell and performing multiple spells in Boast Busters although she sometimes looses control of her powers or messes up a spell, as seen in Winter Wrap Up and Swarm of the Century, possibly caused by pressure. When it comes to organisation, Twiligt is the spotlight pony. As shown in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight was no good at all the activities the ponies were doing to wrap up Winter such as, snow ploughing, ice skating, bird nest making, being afraid of certain animals or being able to fly, although when all the ponies were messed up, and didn't know what to do, Twilight was there to organize everything. Resulting in Spring coming on time, and was awarded the title of the organizer of the pony teams. Twilight certainly isn't the most athletic pony aroud in Ponyville. She is cinstantly seen being tired, unable to pull ploughs as shown in Winter Wrap Up. Even in Fall Weather Friends, both Apple Jack and Rainbow laugh at Twilight Sparkle participating in the race, implementing that she isn't very athletic. Another thing Twilight isn't good about is finding her books inside her libary, even though her books are well organised. Gallery Trivia Originally, Twilight's Cutie Mark was supposed to be the the old My Little Pony Moondancer, although the idea was changed into her current Cutie Mark. Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares